


Just Like in the Movies

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Like in the Movies

Harry grit his teeth, blushing scarlet. "Aren't you finished?" 

Severus continued his very thorough examination. "I've never seen a situation as bad as this one. Even a potion won't remove all that sand." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"We? I'm not the one with sand so far up my—" 

"Oi! I'm not the one that suggested we fuck on the beach. Twice!" 

"You didn't protest at the time." 

"It always looks so sexy in films." 

"Don't believe everything you see, Harry." 

"Now you tell me." 

"I have no complaints." 

Although the sand under his foreskin was a real bitch.


End file.
